


Amnesiac

by Nerdqueen395



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, POV Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueen395/pseuds/Nerdqueen395
Summary: Keith and Lance find themselves crash landed on a tropical planet full of dangers with no way to contact the others.But the worst part of it is? Keith's stuck on a dangerous planet with a Lance who doesn't remember he's a Paladin, in fact, he doesn't even remember who he is...





	1. Crash Landing

Keith groaned and opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden light that seemed to be pouring in from...the floor? That wasn't right.

He groaned and tried to move, but found himself pushed back by some form of restraint. What was going on? His head pounded and his legs felt numb. Where was he?

All he could see was dead computer systems, the sounds of freaking metal and brittle glass crackling in the air filling his already sore brain with unnecessary noise.

"Help," he croaked, then louder as panic began to set in, "Help me! Please!" He began sobbing, pushing uselessly against the restraint. "Help! Someone! Please!"

_Patience yields focus._

The words echoed in his head, and Keith's tears shuddered to a stop. He took deep gulping breaths, calming himself down. What was the last thing he remembered? 

A scouting trip. He and Lance had been sent to scout the area, check for any life forms. Keith thought harder, he remembered a blip on his scan, he had contacted Lance to let him know, and then...something had grabbed his ship and pulled him down. He remembered bright flashes of light, a spinning, and Lance...

Lance! Lance had tried to help him but got hit! Keith had to get out and find him! Only one problem...he was upside down.

Now the pounding in his head made sense. He had to get out before all the blood rushed to his head. "C'mon, c'mon", he pleaded, pushing harder against the restraints. Finally, Keith seemed to hit a button that released him and sent him crashing to the floor.

Keith groaned, rubbing his head as all the blood drained back into his body. Everything was sore,  and his chest felt bruised from bashing against the seatbelt as he fell.

Slowly, Keith stood up, his legs shaking as the world spun. His stomach clenched. Keith shuddered, and seracged for an exit. Luckily (or unluckily), The red lion seemed to have damaged itself in such a way that the mouth was left gaping wide, providing an exit.

Keith stummbled out into the open, a hot blast of humid air almost knocking him back. Keith squinted in the bright light, searching for any sign of the red lion, it had to be here somewhere.

Then Keith heard yelling. "Lance!" Keith shouted, running in the direction the sound had come from, "Lance!"

Fearful images raced through his head as he ran. Images of Lance bleeding and dying, being attacked, or that it could just be in his head, and Lance was already dead.

When Keith finally found red, his heart was pounding so hard, Keith felt he could hear it. "Lance?"

He peered inside blue , but found nothing but a shattered helmet and droplets of blood. The images of Lance dying returned, but Keith pushed them back as he heard the scream again. It was close.

He raced out and found Lance, stumbling about, clutching his head and screaming. "Lance!" Keith grabbed hold of him and pulled Lance's arms down, "Lance, look at me!"

Lance stopped screaming and stared at Keith in fear. He pulled away and started running. "Wait! Lance!" Keith gave Chase, "Lance! It's me! Keith!"

Lance tripped over a vine and fell to the ground, Keith quickly caught up and helped Lance up, this time keeping his grip on Lance.

Lance squirmed and struggled to be free, " _¡_ _Déjame ir!_ "

"No!" Keith yelled, "Lance, what's wrong? What's going on with you?"

Finally Lance stopped struggling and glared at Keith, " _¡No comprende, por favor, déjame ir!"_

What the hell was going on? Keith spoke louder and slower this time, "Lance, it's me, Keith," he pointed at himself, " _¿Amigo, sí?_ " he said, using his limited knowledge of 9th grade Spanish. Maybe Lance had been hurt, and was so confused he had reverted back to his native tongue? There had been blood on the ship, and Keith could see a dark wet patch on Lance's head.

"Um... _tu cerveza,_ " Keith said, pointing at Lance's head, " _Cerveza._ "

Lance looked confused, " _¿Cerveza? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te refieres a la cabeza?_ "

"Ahhhh.... _¿Sí?_ "

Lance reached up and touched his head, wincing, " _Ay, tal vez necesito una cerveza..._ " Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, " _¿Supongo que no hablas español? ¿Tu hablo ingles?"_

 _"Ingles.._ English?" Keith nodded, " _Tu hablo ingles."_

Lance laughed, " _Eso es obvio._ What is going on?"

Keith sighed in relief, finally, Lance was speaking English, albeit, with a strong accent, "Not totally sure, it looks like our ships were knocked out of the sky."

"Our ships?"

"Yeah, you know, the lions?" Keith had a bad feeling.

"Wait, are we talking about ships? Or lions? How'd we crash? Why are we in the jungle?"

"Lance...are you ok?"

"Why do you keep calling me Lance?"

Dread gathered like a peach pit in Keith's stomach, "That's your name Lance, you're Lance."

Lance scoffed, "That can't be my name, my name's..." Lance faltered, looking confused, slowly, that confusion melted into horror, "I can't...I can't remember my name..." Lance began to hyper ventilate.

Keith panicked and pulled Lance down into a sitting position before he passed out, "Lance, listen to me, you're ok, don't worry, it's all ok, I'll fix this."

Lance stared up at Keith, tears in his eyes, "How can you fix it? I have no idea who I am, where I am...I...I don't even know who you are,"

Keith's heart seemed to stop for a moment. This was way worse than he thought. "I-I don't know, but I do know this, I'm your friend Lance, and I'll do everything in my power to help a friend."

Lance stood up and pulled away, "How do I know you're my friend? For all I know, you could have been the one who did this to me!"

"Lance, please, stop this, just let me help-"

"Stop calling me Lance! How do I know that's my real name?" Lance began shaking, clutching his head, "This can't be real, it can't be!" He began backing away from Keith.

"I'm sorry Lance, but it is real," Keith's heart broke to see this, "It's real, but that doesn't mean we can't solve this. Now I promise I'm your friend. All I want to do is help, but I can't do that unless you let me."

Lance stared warily at Keith, "You--you swear on your life you only want to help me?"

"I swear."

Lance heaved a great sigh, "It seems I have no other choice then, it's not like there's anybody else around who can help." 

Keith furrowed his brow, this would not be easy. 


	2. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who am I, where am I going?  
> Here I sit all alone not knowing why.  
> Brace me up, I'm so discouraged.  
> Help, I think I'm gonna die.  
> -Saturdays Warrior

Lance was confused. Everything was bright, and too loud. His ears rang and his head pounded; what was going on? Where was he?

He couldn't remember, all that existed was light, noise, and pain.

Something constricted his movement, something pressing down upon his chest. Lance struggled to breathe as he frantically found a switch that released him from his restraints.

He crawled out into hot and humid air, gasping and shivering. Everything was all wrong, where was he? How did he get here in the middle of a jungle?

Too much, his senses were overloaded as he tried to process what was going on. He cried out in pain, stumbling about in confusion. As his eyes began to recover, Lance came to face with this giant, robotic beast.

Lance screamed in fear and stummbled backwards, he had to get out, find a safe place, figure out what was going on. But as he looked for an escape, all he found was trees. Lance tried to fight his way through them, but found himself only entangled in vines. Lances head pounded harder and harder. Lance clutched it tightly, screaming, hoping the pain and confusion would go away. 

Suddenly, he found himself being grabbed by a stranger, speaking in a strange tongue Lance did not understand. Lance pulled away, and tried to run, only to trip and fall. The stranger grabbed him again, and this time, Lance came face to face woth a pair of startling violet eyes, staring intensly at him. The stranger spoke once more.

"Let me go!" Lance cried, the stranger seemed angry and yelled at him again, "I don't understand you, please! Let me go!"

The stranger calmed down, and his grip loosened, he spoke in the strange tongue, pointing at himself and saying Keith, before finally saying, "Friend, yes?"

This time, Lance understood and began to stop struggling. The stranger, Keith, Lance guessed his name was, continued.

"Um...your beer" Keith pointed at Lance's head, "Beer."

Lance looked at him, confused, before realizing it must have been a mistake, "Beer? What are you talking about? You mean head?"

Keith was like a deer in headlights, frozen for a bit before responding, "Ahhhh...yes?"

Lance reached up and tenderly touches his head, wincing at the sharp bolt of pain that caused. "Ouch, maybe I do need a beer..." Lance raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing you don't speak Spanish. You speak English?"

English? Lance didn't know why he had said that, but it seemed to make sense. As he calmed down, bits and pieces of the strange language Keith had been speaking in began to come back.

"English...English?" Lance began to understand him a bit more, Keith nodded, "Yes, you speak English."

Lance laughed at Keith's mistake, "That's obvious," Lance switched to the strange tongue, feeling odd as his mouth moved differently, "What's going on?"

As Keith explained, Lance's confusion grew. Lions? Crash? Who was this Lance? When he asked him, Keith said "That's your name Lance, you're Lance." Keith looked almost as sick as Lance was beginning to feel.

Lance tried to laugh it off, "That can't be my name, my name's..." Lance faltered, confused, his name...what was his name? Lance began to panic, this wasn't right, "I can't...I can't remember my name..." breathing became more and more difficult.

Keith pulled Lance down into a sitting position, just in time because Lance thought he was going to pass out or vomit or both, "Lance, listen to me, you're ok, don't worry, it's all ok, I'll fix this."

Lance stared up at Keith, tears prickling in his eyes, "How can you fix it? I have no idea who I am, where I am...I...I don't even know who you are,"

Keith seemed heartbroken, "I-I don't know, but I do know this, I'm your friend Lance, and I'll do everything in my power to help a friend."

Lance stood up and pulled away, "How do I know you're my friend? For all I know, you could have been the one who did this to me!" That's right, Lance didn't know Keith, Keith had just appeared at a convenient time to trick him!

"Lance, please, stop this, just let me help-"

"Stop calling me Lance! How do I know that's my real name?" Lance began shaking, clutching his head as it began pounding, painfully once more. "This can't be real, it can't be!" He began backing away from Keith. It was all just a dream he tried to tell himself. And when he woke up, he'd be safe and have all his memories.

"I'm sorry Lance, but it is real," Keith winced, "It's real, but that doesn't mean we can't solve this. Now I promise I'm your friend. All I want to do is help, but I can't do that unless you let me."

Lance stared warily at Keith, "You--you swear on your life you only want to help me?" Could he actually trust this guy?

"I swear." Lance didn't know how to feel about this, but, given that this all seemed to be real and no one else was popping up to say, "Hey man, I know who you are!" Lance figured he had no chance to be picky.

Lance sighed, "It seems I have no other choice then, it's not like there's anybody else around who can help." 

Keith furrowed his brow, and Lance felt smug, whoever this Keith was, Lance wasn't going to make things easy for him, after all, he still had no reason to trust this stranger.

"So now what?"

Keith looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Hm, maybe Lance needed to elaborate more for Keith, "I mean, we’re stranded in a jungle, with an amnesiac and you, what now? How do we get home?"

Keith snorted, "We're a long way from home Lance, more than you realize. Bit that doesn't matter, I think we should set up camp and work on treating our wounds first."

" _Our_ wounds?" Then Lance noticed the many cuts and bruises that littered Keith's body, including a nasty gash on his hand and head, the head wound also surrounded by a deep purple bruise. It was a miracle Keith wasn't an amnesiac either.

Lance was hit by a wave of concern for Keith, but he pushed it away, he couldn't afford to trust this stranger, not yet.

"How are we treating the wounds?" Lance asked cynically, "Do you have any supplies?"

Keith shook his head, smiling, "No, but I'm hoping you still have your gear inside Blue."

"Blue? What do you mean Blue?"

"Your lion...ship...your spaceship that you crash landed." Keith began walking towards the robotic beast that had scared lance earlier.

Lance stood, shocked for a moment before scrambling after Keith, "Wait, spaceship? Lion? Are we in  _space_?"

Keith jumped into the open mouth of 'Blue', "Told you we were a long ways from home?"

" _What?_ " Lance shrieked, "How did we get into  _space_?" Lance groaned as a wave of pain washed over his head, darkness, bright lights, two others beside him and a word that seemed almost on the tip of his tounge, Vol...Vol what?

"Lance? Are you ok?" Keith's concerned voice pulled Lance from his strange reverie. Lance glanced up to see Keith staring at him, arms laden with first aid supplies.

"Y-Yeah,   _soy bueno..._ " Lance mumbled.

"Ok..." Keith didn't quite seem to believe Lance, but he ignored it and began pulling antiseptic and bandages from a small box. "Let's take a look at your head wound, ok?"

Lance nodded, even that motion causing his head to spin. He sat down, and Keith began to clean the wound with wipes that stung. But Lance kept a straight face, even when Keith pressed a little to hard. He couldn't afford to look weak. Danger was all around, and he was already slightly incapacitated with amnesia and a head wound.

When had Lance become so paranoid? Lance knew it wasn't normal to be this paranoid, but he figure that something must have happened while up here in fucking  _space_ to make him this way. Lance thought for a moment, maybe Keith could tell him more?

As Keith began wrapping bandages around Lances head, Lance asked Keith, "Hey, how'd we get up here? Does our family know?"

Keith winced and stopped bandaging for a moment, " Not quite...my mom knows I'm here...your family doesn't. You tell us how much you miss them a lot though." Keith began bandaging again.

Lance frowned, "Do you know anything about my family?" Lance had to know, even if it was a lie, Lance had to know everything about this family that didn't know he was here.

"Well," Keith's voice cracked, "I know you guys are from Cuba, you have a big family, you worked in your aunt and uncle's restaurant and..." Lance could hear Keith hold back a sob, "You loved them very much."

Lance'sheart squeezed tightly, as if being gripped. He wanted to remember so bad. As Keith finished up and tucked the end of the bandage to prevent it from coming undone, Lance pressed his face into his hands.

Why couldn't he remember? He wanted to remember the feeling of loving and being loved, of being held by a mother, a father, a brother, a sister.

All Lance could feel was pain, sorrow, and distrust.  All he knew was this jungle and Keith, and the last one he still wasn't sure about.

"How did this happen?" Lance sobbed. He felt a hesitant hand pat him on the shoulder and looked up to see Keith, despair in his eyes but a smile on his face. 

"It's a long story, but I promise you'll know exactly what happened. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Lance felt reassured by this. "Thank you Keith, now, let me help you bandage your wounds."

Keith pulled away and chuckled, "Lance, even when you could remember, you were terrible at first aid. Just rest, I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Please Lance," Keith urged, "Don't worry about me, you're always doing that. Worrying about others, just this once, just think about yourself and rest, ok? But not too much, we can't have you fall asleep, not with a head wound like that."

"What about your head wound?" Lance pointed out, "Looks pretty bad."

Keith just kept in smiling sadly at Lance, "Looks like we'll both have to keep from falling asleep tonight. We can keep each other up with stories of how we got here, how does that sound?"

Lance still wished he could do more, but he knew Keith wouldn't let him. Lance nodded, "I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, a majority of this chapter is just the last chapter from Lances point of view, but I really wanted to show both sides of the exchange! Also, thank you to all those who commented, they really made my day! Please keep them coming, or, if you're too shy to comment, feel free to leave a kudos instead! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Tahdah! Hope you enjoy this fic I'm using as a distraction to get over my writers block for my other two fics...oops. Pleas comment, leave a kudos, or bookmark! I read every comment and try to respond to all of them, plus, they make my day and keep me focused on writing! Thanks for reading! And let me know if you enjoyed it or if I made any mistakes, thanks!


End file.
